George Shrinks
George Shrinks is a Canadian–Chinese children's animated television series. It is based on the children's book by William Joyce, produced in China by Jade Animation and in Canada by Nelvana, in association with Public Broadcasting Service (PBS). It tells the story of a ten-year-old boy named George who, one night dreams that he is three inches tall, only to wake up and discover that it is true. The show details his adventures with his friends and family going through his adventures on his mini machines that George and his musical father have created. The series started on September 30, 2000, on PBS Kids as part of PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch. The Bookworm Bunch disbanded in 2004, but George Shrinks was given an individual PBS debut on January 6, 2003, along with The Berenstain Bears and Maurice Sendak's Seven Little Monsters. Summary George's tiny size turns mundane activities, such as working around the house or playing outside, into dramatic adventures. His primary mode of transportation is his Zooper Car, a multi-purpose miniature vehicle he built with his father that can do things like transform into a submarine or a helicopter. George often has interesting encounters with animals who, although they do not talk, seem to be able to communicate with George throughout the series. On one occasion, he encountered a robotic alien that was his own size and helped it get back home. The show affects a retro-1950s look, with simple animation and colours. Primarily jazz is used for background music, reflecting both his father's occupation as a musician who tinkers with inventing new musical instruments and his mother's style as an avant-garde artist. However, statements made in the characters' dialogue imply that events take place in the present, or the year that the showing episode was produced and filmed. The theme song, composed by Roberto Occhipinti, in a jumping blues style, is sung by Canadian musician Colin James. With the Voice Talents of: Tracey Moore as George Robbi Jay Thuet as Junior Kathy Laskey as Mom Paul O'Sullivan as Dad Bryn McAuley as Becky Additional Voices Catherine Gallant as Aunt Eunice, Mayor Sean McCann as Mr. Copeland Lisa Yamanaka as Ellen, Little Girl, Ronnie John Stocker as Big Ed, Mr. Fun Lee David Berni as Steve Levy Norm Spencer as Barry Judy Marshak as Mrs. Lopez Annick Obonsawin as Hilda, Cadwell Sister Noah Reid as Henry, Timmy Michael Cera as Cadwell Brother Jamie Haydon-Devlin as Jimmy Maryke Hendrikse as Helga Julie Lemieux as Skylar Adrian Truss as Antiques Salesman Susan Roman as Miss Daisy Richard Binsley as Sparkle Tangerine, Mouse Neil Crone as Zut Alor, TV Announcer Alyson Court as Princess Cal Dodd as Stargazer #1 Rob Smith as Stargazer #2 Toby Proctor as Bellhop, Newscaster Stephen Ouimette as Mr. Schnultz Ron Rubin as Garden Robot Carolyn Scott as Hotel Receptionist Robert Tinkler as Ultra Guy, Crew Member Samantha Reynolds as Aminu Alison Sealy-Smith as Calista Mari Kathryn Greenwood as Annie Austin DiIulio as Boy Actor Voice Director Merle-Anne Ridley Category:Nelvana shows Category:Channel 5 programs Category:Tiny Pop shows Category:YTV shows Category:Distributed by CBS Television studios Category:Characters created by William Joyce